


Cake and spiders

by ela_art666



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ela_art666/pseuds/ela_art666
Summary: Being roomates with Peter has been great since day one. But there seems to be a tension between you two as you start thinking about him more and more.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like writting something cute. :3

"Can you sit down already? You're giving me a headache." 

I rubbed at my temples as Peter kept pacing around the room, going from closet to cabinet and rummaging through the mountain of clothes and books stacked inside. 

It was five days before our finals and the golden boy seems to have misplaced his notes. He kept letting out murmurs, mostly a mixture of annoyed grunts and curses. 

"I'm going to fail without them so don't tell me to calm down." 

He let out in a huff and moved to his bed, now swipping his arms around to grab at whatever might have been dropped beneath. The only thing that came out though was a dirty sweatshirt. 

Letting out a sigh, I outstreched my arms, trying to release some of the tension in my back from all the sitting. 

"You know you can just use my notes right? I can print them for you." 

He stopped his quest for a moment and turned around to face me. 

"As much as I appreciate it (Y/n), I need my notes or I won't understand." 

I scoffed at this, crossing my arms. 

"Oh so I take bad notes? Is my handwritting THAT bad?" 

I let out in a playful manner, trying to get him to ease up a bit. It seemed to work as his lips curled into a small smile and he looked at me. 

"Yes, it's horrible. I don't understand how you read any of it. Worse than the scribble doctors give you." 

Letting out an exhagerated gasp, I grab at my eraser and throw it at him. It softly bounces of his chest and sadly drops to the ground, and Peter makes a grabbing motion at his chest. 

"Ouch." 

He lets out with a blank expression, not even hiding how sad the 'attack' was. He starts to get up, taking my eraser into his hand and tossing it back at me. As he straightens himself out and pats at his knees to remove the dust, he smiles up at me. 

"Ok I can use your notes, but only cuz I'm getting hungry and need a break." 

I smile and get up as well, already forgetting my studies as I too wanted a break. Going to the kitchen, we each start taking whatever we can find. Peter decides to get the chicken ramen which had been sitting in a cabinet for a few weeks already, and I get a simple ham sandwich. 

We go into the living room and sink into the couch, considering we didn't have a table so it was either this or the floor. Peter grabs for the remote and starts looking for a show or movie to put on. 

We end up finding a good movie after a few minutes and sink back into the cushion to enjoy our break. The food is quickly finished and now we can get into a more comftorable position. Peter leans on the side piece and crossed his legs, while I lay down, head against the opposite cushion and my legs tucked almost completely under me. 

The movie was interesting but I started feeling drowsy. Studying for the last few days had been exhausting and I still had a few days left till the finals. I looked away from the screen and turned to head to face Peter. He was fixed in the screen, clearly enjoying the movie and didn't seem tired at all. 

I was always jealous of that little trait Peter had. No matter how much he worked, or studied, or even when he worked out, he never seemed to get tired or appear sleepy. 

I always made jokes about it, saying he was putting cocaine in his coffee and protein shakes. 

'Oh that reminds me.' 

"Do you have work for the Intership tomorow?" 

I asked, knowing he works a few times a week. He moved his eyes from the screen, slightly confused at the sudden question after spending an hour watching it. 

"Oh, Mr. Stark said I'm free this week but he will let me know if something pops up." 

I smile at this and sit up. 

"Then I'm stealing you away. The caffe down the street is having a special offer on cakes tomorow." 

Peter knew I loved sweets, and he enjoyed going around town for things like that so I knew from his smile that he was already onboard with the plan. 

We talked about the food for a bit more as we started to clean up and head back to our study room. Techically it was Peter's room but it became our study room from the moment we moved in together. I enjoyed talking to him and he liked company while he worked on projects or studied.

Gathering my notes I started going back to my own room. 

"I'm going to print the notes in the morning before we head out." 

Peter gave me a nod in confirmation as he worked on making his bed. 

Finally getting to my room, I absent mindedly threw my notes on the desk and jumped onto the bed. I instantly pulled the blanket over me and burried myself into the pillows. I knew I would fall asleep immediately so I kicked off my clothes and was soon left in only my underwear. 

I hugged my pillow and smiled, feeling excited about our plan tomorow. We didn't have time to hang our recently. With Peter's Intership and my projects pilling up, we only saw each other for a bit in the morning. 

I could feel my eyes grow heavy as sleep finally overtook me. I can't wait till tomorow.


	2. Chapter 2

The beeping sound is something I hated. The noise of the alarm was always annoyance inducing as it screeched in the morning. 

But not today. I couldn't help but feel happy when I heard it. Shutting it off, I started getting dressed, picking out an outfit. I went with black jeans and an oversized tshirt with a cute dog pattern on it that Peter got me as a present. 

Feeling cute, I went into the kitchen to have breakfast. Peter had already gotten up before me and a cup of coffee was waiting on the counter with Peter drinking his own, leaning against it. 

With a smile I took the cup in my hands and enjoyed the warmth on my hands. 

"Is this cuz I'm buying you cake?" 

I smiled as I took a sip and looked at him. He chuckled as he moved his own cup away from his lips. 

"Of course it is. You think I care about you without a payback?" 

He smirked as he took another sip and I smiled back at the teasing. He makes coffee for me whenever he has time in the morning and this kind of teasing was an everyday occurance. 

"Oh and here I thought you loved me." 

I tried pouting at me, looking like a kicked puppy would and Peter's smile dropped. Instead a slight redness came across his cheeks. 

'Is he-' 

My mouth dropped open a bit. 

"Peter are you blushing?" 

His face got even more red as I asked. I could tell he was about to say something but I couldn't help myself. I started to laugh and he looked at me, now looking more embarassed. 

"Peter that's so cute." 

I guess he was surprised at my reaction but smiled a bit. I didn't mean anything bad by it, Peter just had a tendency to be cute. 

"I love you two Peter you know that right." I gave a reassuring smile. "I mean you're my roomate for a reason, I wouldn't move in with just any friend." 

His smile seemed to falter for a bit but he nooded. 

"Yeah I know." 

We looked at each other for a bit until he broke the silence first. 

"I'm gonna finish my coffee and find an outfit, I need to match with the cute one you got." 

Now it was my turn to blush a bit. I thanked him, calling him a dork as he went to his room. Peter and I always teased each other but he never reacted like that before. It confused me for a bit but it made me feel happy rather than anything. 

Seeing him all flustered was... 

'Cute.' 

I had to snap myself out of it. I needed to get ready and here I am, stuck on thinking about his pretty face. 

'No! Not his pretty face.' 

I mean I always thought he had a pretty face. He has a nice jawline and a handsome face but his boyish features make him look cute and innocent- 

I shook my head side to side. Now was not the time for those things. Peter is gonna be done in a few minutes and I don't wanna be late for our plan. After brushing my teeth and stuffing a few more things into my bag, I wait for him by the door, leaning against the frame. 

Peter soon joins me and we finally leave. The walk to the caffe is nice, it's really warm today and I enjoy the slight breeze against my face. 

"You look really nice today." 

I look to my side and see Peter looking at me, studying my face. The sun falls onto his features, falling just right so that the edges of his curly hair are lit up. When it was sunny out, the freckles on his nose and cheeks always become visible. 

He looked amazing today, but he always looks good. Even when he wakes up and his hair is still stuck to one side. Or when he focuses on a project and manages to smear ink on his face. I liked all of those looks. Liked being able to see them everyday. 

"Thanks Peter." 

I lean into him, shoving his shoulder playfully a bit. This makes him chuckle. 

"And you look really nice too." 

His smile grows wider but falters, until it drops down and his pace slows down. He didn't look angry, more...sad. 

"I missed this you know...we are both so busy and well...I missed doing this with you." 

With a sigh, I look down to the ground. 

"Yeah I really missed you too. And it's funny cuz we see each other everyday." 

He chuckled. 

"Yeah that is funny." 

We continue walking until I can feel something on my side. Realising it's Peter sneaking his hand on my hip, I smile up to him. He has a smirk on his face but continues facing forward. 

I can see the caffee coming into view and point it out. The building is small, with a big blue sign above the entrance, reading 'Amore'. The outside walls are painted a warm baby blue and I can see the inside following the same pattern. 

"It looks oddly inviting." Peter comments as we head inside; "Doesn't make you feel like you're not 'rich enough'." 

I grimace at the memory as we take a seat at a small booth. The last place I dragged Peter to try out with me was horrible. I'm pretty sure one of the waitresses commented about us being students cuz she thought we were broke or something. 

"Wearing a hoodie and jeans is an insult appareantly." 

We both started reading the menus before us and I decided to get the [y/f/c] cake. Peter however seemed to be lost, as there were about 30 cakes to choose from on each page. 

He looked up at me, almost asking for help. 

"Um, I can't really understand the name of half of these." 

I chuckled and said that he might like the cake I'm getting but I also listed a few simple options I knew. He decided to go with mine as well. Our order was taken and we talked while waiting. Mostly about our studies and what we should do after this. 

As our orders arrived and I dug into mine, Peter carefully took a bite, like he was trying to tell apart each ingredient. I smiled at his focused gaze. 

"You okay there Gordon Ramsay?" 

He swallowed before smiling. He took the napkin and politely folded it, making an effort to extend his pinky in an overly dramatic motion. 

"Not quite up to my standard if you ask me. Too bland." 

I could tell he was holding back a laugh after forcing out a harsh british accent. 

"Oh you're british now? Also you forgot a swear or two chef." 

He finally let out a laugh and moved the napkin off his lap and onto the table. 

"The cake is great, I knew you would pick the best." 

"I am royalty after all." 

The rest of the dessert passed by fast, as we got lost in our conversations again. We had already finished the cake after 15 minutes but remained seated, joking and talking until what seemed like an hour had passed. 

Checking my phone I could confirm. 

"Wow it's already been an hour." 

Peter leaned back into the chair as he rubbed his face. 

"Yeah this was fun, but we should head back." 

I felt sad but every second spent with him was worth it. We got up and started walking back, enjoying the comftorable silence between us. 

I loved that too. I loved how I could talk to him for hours and never gets bored or tired of it all. But I loved these moments too. Where everything is silent, there is no awkwardness between as we walk, just glad to enjoy being next to each other. 

We got to our building and stood in the hallway waiting for the elevator. 

I looked down and saw that Peter's foot was fidgeting. He kept slighty bouncing it, something he does when he's really nervous.  
As I was about to ask the elevator door opened and we stepped in. This time the silence was slightly awkward, me watching him keep bouncing and him not seeming to notice my stare as he kept his own fixated upwards. 

As we got off the elevator and he opened the door first, I couldn't hold back anymore. Closing the door behind me I started. 

"Hey Peter are you o-" 

My question was cut short as he spun around, now pressing his lips into mine. I could feel my breath stopping as my lungs tightened. I held my breath as the sensation took over. His body was so warm and I could feel it taking over my own. I stared at his expression, his eyes closed and brows furrowed. I could feel myself letting go. Shutting my eyes, I pushed into him and wrapped my hands around his neck. 

He took the cue and placed his arms around me, bringing my sides and hips into his own. The kiss deepened and I felt lightheaded. 

I pulled away first and took a breath, realising how tight my lungs felt. The kiss lasted for maybe 10 seconds but I swear there was a lifetime in it. We didn't pull back though. Instead Peter leaned his forehead against mine, and we stood like that, our eyes still closed. 

"I finally did it." 

I chuckled and opened my eyes to look at him. He still had his own closed but the smirk on his face was more than present. 

"Yeah guess you beat me to it." 

Slowly opening his eyes, we locked our gaze. His looked so warm and I could tell he felt at ease. The fidgeting from before was forgotten as his shoulders were relaxed, and I felt at peace myself. The moment was perfect but... 

Of course I had to ruin it. 

Shoving at his chest playfully I snort at him. 

"What took you so long?" 

The chuckle he let out made me want to kiss him again but I let him answer. 

"I never knew if you would kiss back but...I just felt like my heart would burst if I didn't try." 

'Why is he so damn cute.' 

The confession made me sigh as I placed my hands on his cheeks, bringing him in for another kiss as I was already missing the feeling of his lips against mine. 

This time it was softer, less urgent and filled with understanding between us. We both wanted this, wanted it all along but never knew where to start from. But now we finally had a beggining. 

Pulling away felt like a tug at my heart as I wanted nothing more than to keep kissing him, now that I finally knew what it felt like I wanted it to last forever. 

"As much as I would love to keep kissing you like this" Peter started, pulling away; "but I think the couch and a blanket are more comftorable." He pulled at my arm and winked. I followed without complaining, looking forwards to the cuddle. 

'Just a cuddle...' 

I blushed at the thought but shook it away as we got to the couch. We can get to that later but for now, I just wanna enjoy the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any spelling mistakes, sleep deprivation is a thing. *finger guns*


End file.
